


颠倒

by bolinda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda
Summary: 补档发于2019年3月6日64存活后踏上冒险的故事
Relationships: Grinnaux de Dzemael/Paulecrain de Fanouilley





	颠倒

格里诺不知道自己为什么会活下来。

在从精炼中醒来时，他不懂为什么自己会甚至距离魔大陆千里之遥的地方。身上纯白色铠甲支离破碎，与铠甲一起破碎的还有它所代表的荣耀。他所钟爱的巨斧溃逃不知所踪，如同他的苍穹同僚们，一齐被永远的埋葬在魔大陆。

人们都说他的脑子里毫无智慧，但是没人认为他是笨蛋。一个伊修加德首屈一指的斧术师，怎么可能是个笨蛋，他只是懒得思考。他这辈子难得思考，却被饿的瘪瘪的肚子愤怒抗议。

泽梅尔家的大少爷，第一次为吃食而发愁。

没有武器，他还有力气。

靠着不输给盖里克的蛮牛之力，他徒手勒死一只母洞岩羊。托着沉重的尸体，在满是沙子的旷野，找到一个像是矿点的山洞，里面有一些简单的生活用具，像是猎人或者别的什么人暂时栖息的地点。

他甚至幸运的在一群破铜烂铁里找到打火石，点燃了拾来的干草树枝。

人真是奇妙，泽梅尔少爷对美食珍馐感到厌倦，战争狂格里诺渴求在厮杀之后光荣的死亡。而如今，他衣衫褴褛，身处在不知名的山洞里，像野人一样啃着夹生的羊肉。

羊肉很细嫩，甚至不比泽梅尔宅邸餐桌上的斯坦洛夫山羊肉差，只是他的烧烤技术太过差强人意。外面明明焦糊到发黑，里面倒生到带血。别说黑胡椒，连盐巴都没有。他品味着又腥又苦的羊腿，想起波勒克兰讲过，在做佣兵时食不果腹，甚至还生吃过冻死的老鼠。

他突然觉得活下来真的很幸运，波勒克兰比谁都想活下来，比谁都顽强，可是他现在在哪呢？格里诺心中泛起酸意，口中的羊肉变咸了，他油腻的手背摸了下脸蛋，原来是眼泪。

他不为失去一切而哭，他哭是因为想活的人不在了，想死的人却活下来。

旷野的夜晚很冷，但是跟伊修加德的寒风比起来就是春天。

他就守着篝火，躺在山洞外，望着一望无际的星空。如果努德内在就好了，他一看星空肯定就知道他在哪，知道明天的天气如何，甚至会知道未来的命运。

独处时就愿意思考，格里诺现在不得不靠胡思乱想打发时间。如果大家不出生在伊修加德会做什么呢？他，波勒克兰和盖里克，到哪里要么做军人，要么做佣兵。努德内和奥默里克两个书呆子，估计会做个教师。泽菲兰和阿代尔斐尔，靠那张脸去哪里都吃得开。让勒努不用说了，一定是个顶呱呱的厨子。副长，雷光，伊尼亚斯他三除了当和尚还能干吗？倒是沙里贝尔，格里诺想起他那穷凶极恶的样子，咧开嘴笑了。他要么做恐怖分子，要么做艾欧泽亚头号通缉犯。

他在胡思乱想中进入梦乡。

梦里，他梦到的不是泽梅尔家的豪宅，不是佳人美酒，而是在冰天宫休息室的炉火旁，波勒克兰微笑着擦枪，而他抱着溃逃坐在旁边看着他。从前那稀松平常的片段，如今成了遥远的梦。

回不去的冰天宫，找不见的同伴，永远失去的波勒克兰。

格里诺在山洞里待了30个日夜，就算有肉有水，他觉得也不能一直在这荒郊野外，总不能离开家就变成野人。总得想办法走出这片旷野，问题是，朝哪个方向走呢？去哪呢？

他从山洞里的破铜烂铁里，找出一把伐木用的园艺斧子，勉强能用，总比没有好。把这些天剥下的羊皮羊角，选了卖相好的带在身上。他知道自己身无分文，这些东西就算卖不上价钱，至少也能在走投无路时换上几餐饱饭。

大概哈罗妮仍然在眷顾着他，就在他决定抽签去哪个方向时，山洞外面远处传来了哗啦啦的车轮声。他起初以为是山上的落石，等到声音由远及近时，他才猛然想起，这是陆行鸟碰碰车车轮滚动的声音。

那是一辆相当大的蓬蓬车，十几只陆行鸟拉着，上面坐满了人。车上的人，只看见路中间突然窜出一个黑漆漆脏兮兮的大块头，挥舞着双臂大喊：“停一下！等一等！”

驾车的是位鲁加族男性，他叫停了陆行鸟，对黑大个说：“小子？你怎么出现在荒郊野外？”

嗯……这问题把没有智慧的格里诺难住了，他想了想，实话实说：“我也不知道怎么到这的，你们能带我离开吗？”

车上人都探出头来，格里诺这才发现他们里有鲁加、拉拉菲尔、猫魅、人族，大家都带着大草帽背着凿子镐头，车上放着各种大竹篮。他们哄笑这个野人般蓬头垢面的黑大个。格里诺挠挠头，顾不上客气，直接钻进车棚。

大家热情的招呼他上车，还递给他水和面包。

车上为首的是一位拉拉菲尔族男性，格里诺收起轻狂，态度近乎于谦卑。换做从前，他肯定要嘲讽这些看不出年龄的拉拉菲尔族是小孩子。

拉拉菲尔族男性做了自我介绍：“你好，我是乌尔达哈采矿协会的副会长。这是我们的采矿车，能在无人的旷野相遇想必是纳扎尔神的旨意。我们正好缺少人手，小子，你有力气吗？”

格里诺笑着露出雪白的牙齿，笑着拍拍自己饱满的胸肌：“别的没有，我有的是力气。”

副会长大概是车上最有教养了，礼仪十分可笑，粗声粗气的方言在泽梅尔少爷的上流标准看来简直不堪入目。他尽可能摆出礼貌教养的样子，嗓音还是出卖他出身贫寒的事实。

他发现车上的人们都是来自乌尔达哈平民，衣着朴素，还有一部分是阿拉米格的难民，他们都对格里诺发出善意的笑声，亲切的叫他黑大个。可是，这对近乎在绝望中挣扎生存的格里诺来说就是天堂。

格里诺成为了一名采矿工。

格里诺脾气骄纵，事实上却是个吃苦耐劳的人。架可以别人替他打，钱可以爸妈帮着付，闯祸可以让大伯摆平。斧术却是他一下一下，披星戴月十几个寒暑辛勤练习的成果。纵使出身再高贵，骑士封号是他靠自己得到的，当上苍穹骑士也是凭借实打实的武力。

镐头跟战斧完全没法比，他只需要在副会长指定的地点，一下下的轮着凿就行了。

他只想快点跟着这群采矿工完成这次的作业，然后跟他们一起回到人类的社会，回到那个叫乌尔达哈的黄金之都。到那之后，他想过去当个保镖或者佣兵。攒上一比路费，学他的表哥出海当海盗去。

这些矿工都是来自乌尔达哈附近的白银集市，那个灵灾难民的村落。说着杂七杂八的方言，格里诺听不懂，他也不想聊天，只是在休息时听着那些粗鄙之语。

矿工们起初以为在野地里救起的是个黑影之民，他黝黑的肤色褴褛的服饰，很难不让人那么想。直到鲁加车夫好心给他一套干净衣服，又让格里诺在水塘边洗干净后，大家才惊讶的发现，原来他是森林精灵，还是少有的美男子。

在水塘里洗涤完毕的格里诺浑身滴水，四肢如同常青树般颀长，常年挥斧让他的胸腹双臂的肌肉坚硬修长而不过度发达。在萨纳兰的烈阳照射下，暗金色的金发垂落在丝缎般的巧克力色皮肤上，整个人都如同黑曜石一般闪闪发光。

他有着浅紫色的眼睛，和下层人绝不会有的洁白牙齿。

就算不修边幅，那镌刻在骨血里的养尊处优，在一群矿工里完全就是鹤立鸡群。伊修加德千年名门的结晶，继承了狄兰达尔家最美丽的千金和泽梅尔家最优秀嫡子的外貌。

矿工们不懂欣赏他所代表的阶层，而是觉得，这样相貌的精灵，卖给乌尔达哈的权贵，得值多少钱？

在乌尔达哈，矿工是最下等的职业，除了难民没人会愿意做这份辛苦又廉价的工作。

身为大贵族的格里诺，从前从没把平民贱民放在心上过，甚至在他的世界里，完全当这些人不存在。命运弄人，昔日万人之上的少爷，如今跟一群泛着汗酸味的矿工挤在一个矿洞里。

他被熏的实在睡不着，索性走到萨纳兰的旷野上吹风。初夏的晚风那么温暖，温暖的像家里的炉火。星空那么晴朗，伊修加德奢侈的晴天在萨纳兰只是寻常之物。他靠在尚带着白天烈日温度的岩壁，靠着对往昔的回忆，捱着寂寞辛苦的长夜。

他想波勒克兰，无论看见什么都想起他。他甚至不会去想美味的饭菜和舒适的床铺。

哪怕是惊鸿一瞥飞过的鸟儿，哪怕是自己在水塘上脏兮兮的倒影，哪怕是粗糙难以下咽的饭菜。他也时常想起别的苍穹骑士们，可是他最想波勒克兰，最先想起他。

没了家族和金钱，他可以靠自己的力气活下去。

没了波勒克兰，他再也没有朋友了。

真是……格里诺长吁一口气，还没过来那个劲，还是一想起同伴们就难受。就连他天天看着不顺眼想找茬的盖里克和沙里贝尔，他都想的要命，他俩要是谁出现在他的面前，哪怕刚从泥坑里爬出来，他也要给他们一个大大的拥抱。

就在他胡思乱想之时，精灵敏锐的听力，听到远处有动物的嚎叫。战士的本能让他猛然坐直身体，摸起身边的镐头，翻个身躲进身旁大岩石的阴影处，眺望远处低矮植被不同寻常的波动。

是野兽！

兽群！

矿洞里的工友们，都劳累一天，鼾声如雷，睡得个个像头死猪。别说是叫醒，就算让埃尔姆诺斯特扔一记炸雷都未必能炸醒。

空气中危险的逼近，让格里诺皮肤上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩——不是恐惧，是兴奋。生死相搏里，在命悬一线中奋起还击，绝境中的生存总会让他处在嗑药般飘忽的状态。对他而言，战斗是比性爱更令他产生快感。

兽群们踏出植被，原来是沙漠狼群。它们在头狼的带领下，围城了一个半圈，一边缩小着圈，一边缓缓朝格里诺前行。

沙漠，狼群，头狼站在月色之下对天长啸。

狼群嘶吼着，伏低躯体，只等头狼号令、准备冲锋！

这倒让格里诺想起那些吟游诗人们那些无聊的歌曲，到还真挺应景。如果是那些矿工碰见这些狼群一定凶多吉少，可惜碰到的是格里诺。这些狼跟邪龙眷属们比，连番茄炖蛋上的葱花都算不上。就算没有溃逃，他也能一镐头敲死一个。

萨纳兰没有龙鸟，就拿你们玩玩。

萨纳兰的朝阳就是最好的闹钟，如同文火般炙烤着干燥的沙漠。矿工们被直射到矿洞内的阳光唤醒，大家打着呵欠，迷迷糊糊的想去水塘边洗脸打水。

结果一出山洞，所有人都被一地的尸体与血吓出一身冷汗。

地上满是狼的尸体，有完整的，也有四分五裂的，鲜血和着黄沙反射着五色的光膜，滚烫的地面蒸腾出令人作呕的血腥气。

在一地尸体中，他们发现黑大个正大字型的躺在岩石上，满身是血，身旁放着断裂的镐头，不知道是死是活。

目瞪口呆中，副会长用属于拉拉菲尔的灵活身姿，扑倒岩石上，扶起格里诺的肩膀用力晃着：“醒醒啊！不要死啊！醒醒啊！”

向来有起床气的格里诺，好不容易梦到了香喷喷的泽梅尔家风味焗菜，还来不及尝一口，只感到天旋地转，睁开朦胧睡眼，映入眼帘的不是那个熟悉的白色眼罩，而是一张陌生的大圆脸，他不耐烦的推开拉拉菲尔：“干嘛！让我再睡会！”

这时，身后的矿工一齐围上来了，他们因为艰苦生活麻木的眼神中充满敬畏，鲁加车夫小心翼翼的问：“这些狼难道是你打死的……？”

格里诺无奈的坐起身，手放在膝盖上杵着脸：“是，我能再睡会吗？”他昨天真的很累，镐头比想象中更不好用，一半的狼是他用镐头敲死，另一半是他用拳头生生锤死的，他现在还在手疼。

那一地尸体少说也有二十只，如果没有他，他们这些矿工都会在睡梦之中葬身野外。就算他们醒了，也只是徒劳挣扎。

他们目送着格里诺伸着懒腰，走进矿洞深处继续补觉。

纳扎尔神在上，黑大个居然是这么厉害的人物，他说不定像劳班局长一样厉害呢。

单挑狼群显然不会给格里诺增加工钱，他唯一的奖励就是个崭新的镐头，外加吃了十天的烤狼肉。吃完最后一顿狼肉，他跳上满载而归的蓬蓬车，去往人们口中的黄金之乡——乌尔达哈。

同样的青砖石路，乌尔达哈却与伊修加德有着天渊之别。这里到处洋溢着温暖，目所能及之处都是繁忙的贸易，以及隐藏在繁荣之下的腐败阴暗。他站在现世回廊里，脑海里居然想起的是那位光之战士，她第一次踏入大审门站在圣瓦勒鲁瓦扬广场时，是什么样的感觉呢?

罗罗利特珠宝店的管理人对这次的收入显然相当满意，他们挖到大量含有碧玺和橄榄石的矿石，每一位采矿工人都领到不菲的奖金。格里诺惦着装满亚拉戈铜币的钱袋，这些天扳着的脸终于舒展开来，随即眉头皱的更深。

泽梅尔家的少爷，居然会为少到可怜的工钱而雀跃，何等悲哀。

格里诺只想领到工钱后，弄到干净的衣服、趁手的武器，然后洗干净，再去寻找雇主。剩下的，找到雇主再想吧。他既然活下来，总是要活下去，不能回伊修加德，那就去其他地方。

领到工钱的工友们眉开眼笑，他们簇拥着格里诺：“黑大个！一起喝一杯吧！采矿作业后去流沙屋喝酒是最快乐的事！”格里诺并不想跟他们一起喝酒，但他实在是没有可去的地方，他没有地方住。

他的味觉被萨纳兰的荒漠摧残到麻木，冰凉的酒液流过舌头，沿着喉咙，进入胃里，炸起升腾的暖意，久违的感觉给他带来眩晕的感觉。他靠在椅背上，闭着眼睛，真切感受活下来的滋味。

说什么为荣耀战死都是气话，活着真好，哪怕是像这样活着。

他的脸上绽放出真正的笑意，随即捂住眼睛——他又想起波勒克兰，要是他也活着就好了。他一定喜欢干燥的纱都，热情的舞女，火辣的美酒。

在格里诺兀自神伤时，没有发现角落里几个工友在用阴暗的目光盯着他。

头痛欲裂。

光线刺痛沉重的眼皮，格里诺拼命想睁眼开。朦胧中，他感觉有人在抚摸着他的胸部，又沿着双臂一路揉捏，如同厨师再给即将下过的肉排做按摩。

身边的声音如同从天边传来：“他真的非常厉害，我们都亲眼见过他单挑群狼。不说别的，您看看他这洁白的牙齿，还有双漂亮的紫色眼睛，您看他浑圆的指甲，肯定是大户人家的少爷。”

他只感觉有人像看牲口一样，掰开他的嘴巴确认牙齿，又翻开眼皮。

这下格里诺彻底清醒了，头很沉，他想动动手，只听见哗啦啦的声音，挣扎的坐起身，发现手脚都带着镣铐。

他发现自己在一间砖砌的房间里，四周都是栅栏，身旁一个身穿高贵紧身衣的人族中年男子正擦着手，满意的打量着他，显然他是这里的管事人。

身边还有人在说：“您看！他的相貌，我这辈子可没见过这么漂亮的精灵。这可是百分百的森林精灵！黑了点，但是皮肤就像裁缝店最上等的绸子！”

格里诺定睛一看，正在对管事人搓手哈腰的，不就是挖矿的工友吗！

他举起手揉揉眼睛，才想起昨天酒一下肚，他就没停下来。大家都在敬他，他就一直喝一直喝，像从前在伊修加德那样烂醉如泥。泽梅尔家的大少爷在皇都横行霸道，从来无视平民，他根本不知道危险除了来自龙族和政治，那些看上去软弱无害的人一样有办法伤害他。从前没人敢伤害泽梅尔大少爷，现在不同了。

管事人显然对格里诺的相貌极其满意，而且，从他对格里诺胸腹肌肉的敲打，知道黑小子一定是个近战好手。他手指请托下巴：“你们……有没有侵犯他？”

工友像风向标一样赶忙摇头：“不敢不敢！我们担心他卖不上好价钱！怎么敢侵犯货物呢！我们甚至没有打伤他，怕碰坏他的脸，只是给他下了睡眠剧毒药。”

呵，敢情他是被卖了？

本来迷迷糊糊的格里诺，听到这句话后，怒从心起，一下子跳起来，用镣铐勒住工友的脖子，恶狠狠的质问：“老子救了你的命！你就这么对老子！”

管事人经历过各种大风大浪，只是微微惊讶，然后饶有兴致的看着盛怒的黑小子和吓得尿裤子的人贩子。

格里诺想一锁链拧掉他的头，难得理智下来问句：“这里杀人犯法吗？”

管事人摊手：“哪里杀人都犯法，不过这里断手断脚不犯法，您轻便。”他非常好奇黑大个会怎么对待这个把他卖掉的人贩子。

战争狂三个字不是白叫的，格里诺窝着一肚子火，把工友高高举起，黑色大手拧住他的膝盖，只听见空气中令人胆敢的碎裂声，人贩子惨叫一声昏死过去。

管事人惊愕的张大嘴，心狠手辣的人见过，也没见过黑小子这么狠的。他居然徒手捏碎了人贩子的膝盖骨和下颚骨，他还没见过这么大的手劲！

格里诺像扔垃圾一样扔掉昏死的工友，顺手扯断手上黑铁镣铐：“他没有收你的钱，交易不成立，我是自由的。”

真是个狠角色，有实力还有脑子。管事人仿佛觉得看见了当年的劳班，他招呼着格里诺跟他一起离开这个牢房一样的砖屋，来到一件沙都风情的会客厅。他为格里诺倒了一杯酒，坐在他的对面：“这里是乌尔达哈斗技场，虽然交易不成立，但是以你的本事，斗技场是最适合你的地方。我想，如果你不是走投无路，也不会去当矿工吧？”

管事人阅人无数，格里诺也不狡辩，他确实也没有更好的去处。卖本事给雇主也是卖，卖在斗技场也是卖。并不是所有人都像托尔丹那么倒霉遇到光之战士。

管事人看着沉默不语的格里诺继续说道：“我们这包吃包住，我会给你提供相对舒适一点的环境。以你的相貌身手，一定会大受欢迎，只要赢上一百场，门票加分成会给你一大笔钱，足够开个酒馆，或者去艾欧泽亚任何地方定居。”

确实没有更好的选择，格里诺从矿工变成了角斗士。

对于他的对手们，格里诺啐口，太TM弱了。连番茄炖蛋上的葱花都比不上。

最开始他每天决斗一场，还没跟盖里克掰手腕费力，斗技场里也有些稀稀拉拉的人观看。后来还是每天一场，就是斗技场里的人莫名其妙的多起来，还总是尖叫，吵的人心烦意乱。他甚至朝观众席怒骂：“别TM吵了！老子头都炸了！”观众们被吼的一下子安静下来，随机又叫的更加疯狂。

他这时才发现，观众全是女的。

实力超群、相貌堂堂、身材修长、兼具贵族与狂野气质的格里诺成了斗技场的新明星，走进多少乌尔达哈的少女少妇的春梦里。如果他去斗技场门口看见自己的海报画像，光着上半身嘴里叼着玫瑰，挂着可疑的奸笑，上面赫然几个花体大字——美战士托马托，估计他连隔夜饭都得吐出来。

托马托是格里诺用的假名，管事人问他叫什么时，他脑袋里想着泽梅尔番茄，就顺口说了托马托。

在伊修加德醉生梦死无法无天的格里诺，打死也想不到，有一天他居然成了乌尔达哈的爱抖露，表演赛一票难求，海报周边卖到脱销。可惜根据协定，在赢满一百场前，他不能离开斗技场。管事人对这位摇钱树分外照顾，他吃的不错，住的不错，不许烂醉如泥影响第二天比赛的前提下，还有好酒喝。

他把这里当做神殿骑士团的军队集训，只要一百天，就能恢复自由身，带着一大笔钱去利姆萨罗敏萨，像他的表哥一样当个海盗，去世界的每一个角落。

库尔札斯西部高地的战壕里，他趴在刚刚死去战友的身上，不是为战友哀伤，而是不想浪费人体那珍贵的热源。在战壕里吃冰冻死老鼠时，波勒克兰想不到，他如今会轻易的拥有一切。

精炼的时光宛如梦境，醒来时他只觉得自己重重的砸在地面，溅起尘土无数。白色的苍穹甲胄已然破碎不堪，他挣扎着爬起，四周有黄沙，有墓碑，还有干燥低矮的植被——这是异国他乡。

在一片尖叫中，他回过身，发现兀自凭空降落在一场葬礼中，盛大的葬礼。身穿丧服的贵妇，花容失色的被佣兵保护在身后，他眯起独眼对贵妇邪魅一笑，失水过久的喉咙沙哑低沉：“吓到你了……抱歉了……”

然后，眼前一黑，什么都不知道了。

原来他碰巧出现在乌尔达哈一位权贵的葬礼上，惊扰的贵妇是一位巨富遗孀——亡夫故去后，她继承了沙蝎众的地位，又如同哈罗妮的开恩，凭空出现的独眼男子晕倒前的笑容的打动。

贵妇命令保镖把波勒克兰抬回去，给他洗干净换上衣服，发现居然还是个顶尖的美男子，瞬间被迷得七荤八素，认为这是命定的缘分。

于是，他有挥霍不尽的财富，有美人相伴，有大笔财产。

可是他总觉得少点什么。

钱财虽好，花多了总是无趣。美人再美，少了某个混蛋毒舌点评和打趣，总觉得兴致恹恹。酒再好喝，总是毫无防备在他面前烂醉如泥的人却不在了。他过上了泽梅尔大少爷的生活，不需要卖命，就拥有一切。

可是，格里诺在哪呢？

他曾经不止想过，会不会有其他雇主出更高的价钱，他就会出卖格里诺？现在总算是得到答案，不会。他不知道该如何定义他们的关系，朋友？兄弟？家人？波勒克兰只知道，格里诺让他有归属感，就算有天他真的濒死，爬也要爬到格里诺的身边，看看他是不是为他难过再咽气。

没了那个混蛋，酒都不香了。

皇都淑女欣赏的是秀美骄矜的贵族，她们迷恋空谷幽兰般的泽菲兰和春晓之花般的阿代尔斐尔，哪怕是沙里贝尔那阴暗华美的气质，也备受追捧。而波勒克兰和格里诺，完全不是受欢迎的类型，诚然无数贵妇争先恐后的为他们奉献肉体，但是却极少为他们奉献爱情——不过这俩不在乎。

到了乌尔达哈完全反过来，女人爱极了波勒克兰散发着肉欲的气质与精灵清冷的外形。常年侍奉在教皇圣座之下，想不优雅都难。他曾经被皇都贵妇背地嫌弃的独眼，在沙都成了男子气概的象征。

起初他没当回事，直到某天在斗技场门口看见一张巨幅海报。

画像上的男人又熟悉又陌生，熟悉的是男人脸上的特征，陌生的是那故作温柔的诡异表情，海报上几个大字——美战士托马托，让他下意识起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，心头涌上强烈的预感。

他失去理智般的冲进斗技场，把身上的钱袋整个扔给门卫，身后的贵妇不满的喊着他的名字，拖着长裙一路小跑追随他进场。

好嘛！场内人山人海，尖叫声此起彼伏，香水味完全压倒斗技场的血腥。目所能及之处，都是繁花锦簇，各个年龄段的女性跳动着挥舞手帕，大喊着托马托大人我爱你。

波勒克兰揉揉眼睛，他的目力精准如鹰，还是再三确认，斗技场上那个光着上半身，拿着巨斧“欧拉欧拉欧拉”砍的哈皮的正是他的前雇主，心心念念的格里诺。

他死死扒住斗技场的栏杆，金色独眼仿佛要喷出火，贵妇终于追到他身边，用鸵鸟毛扇子喊着汗湿的脸庞，娇嗔着：“亲爱的波勒克兰，你能不能顾及点我的感受。我真不知道，怎样才能留住你的心”

波勒克兰转过身，拥住贵妇，手指轻佻的挑起她的下巴，在她的耳边轻轻说：“我要那个角斗士，把他给我，我什么都是你的。”

情迷意乱的贵妇当即应允：“我一定会让你得到他，不惜任何代价。”

格里诺心情大好，今天是他赢的第90场，赢的毫不费力。他还蛮享受角斗士这份职业，可以收费打架欺负人。

在退场时，管事人派人传唤他去斗技场办公室，进屋时，他为格里诺倒杯酒。他接过酒晃晃，又嗅嗅，最后浅尝一口：“拉诺西亚低地的酒啊，好久没喝了。”

管事人非常意外，矿工或者角斗士，都不像能品尝出葡萄酒巷佳酿的人。他赞许的点头：“您总是令我意外。”

格里诺咧嘴笑了，露出白云母般整齐反光的牙齿，将葡萄酒一饮而尽：“怎么用这么好的酒招待我？难道有什么好事。”

“庆祝您得到自由身。”管事人职业化的微笑着：“一位沙蝎众政要，匿名用天价买下你。以后，你属于他。”

格里诺闻言霍然起身，怒吼着：“你凭什么把我卖了！不是说赢够一百场我就可以恢复自由……”他只觉得天旋地转，他扶着额头看向手中的酒杯，挣扎半天，仰面载倒在厚厚的羊毛地毯上。高脚杯滚落在身边，残留的酒液殷红如血。

管事人单膝跪地拿走酒杯，掀了下格里诺的眼皮，确定他真的昏死。毕竟是睡眠剧毒药HQ，就算强大如他也无法抵抗药物。他也不想违背与格里诺的约定，但是买家的开价实在让他无法抗拒。

可惜了，他摩挲着格里诺上等丝缎般的皮肤，更加确信他出身非富即贵，也不知道便宜哪个老变态。

格里诺一生最失落的事情，不是在旷野里啃着生肉，不是失去荣耀财富，而是现在。他再一次从昏迷中醒来，像低贱货物一般，再次被转卖。

他的眼睛被黑布蒙上，感觉自己躺在柔软的床铺上，手脚被坚硬的金属固定着，人呈大字型被绑住。这如同男妓般任人蹂躏的姿势，击碎了他仅剩的自尊心。他死死咬住嘴唇，脑海中在思考，是在被侵犯之前咬舌自尽，还是等恢复自由后与对方同归于尽。

镣铐的哗啦声吸引来了人，踩在厚厚的地毯，一步步走近。格里诺感觉床铺忽的一沉，对方坐在他身边。

经历那么多磨难，他不会像以前那样的毛头小子那样做怒骂的无用功。他只是沉默的咬着牙，等待着反击的机会。

对方轻轻笑了，很明显是个男人。男人的声音非常低沉，又魅惑又熟悉，他拿着冰凉的物体到格里诺的嘴边，说着：“张嘴，好吃的。”

嘴边的东西冰凉光滑，令人舒适，他下意识的张嘴，然后只感觉口中被塞入了某样东西，嚼嚼，酸甜馥郁的汁水溢满口腔——泽梅尔番茄！不会错的！他最爱吃的东西。自从离开伊修加德，他甚至早已忘记这个味道。

男人等待着格里诺咕嘟咽下番茄，又往他的嘴里塞一颗，一直喂了十几颗。格里诺也不客气，他几个月没吃过甜东西了，谁会拒绝美味的泽梅尔番茄呢！直到身边的男人无法压制的笑声，笑到整张床都在颤抖。

他才愤怒的大骂：“笑个屁！快给放开老子！”

男人笑到上气不接下气，颤抖的问：“番茄好吃吗？”

“好吃！”格里诺想也不想的回答，随即骂的的更大声：“好吃跟放开老子有什么关系！你￥%……@#￥……”

一溜娴熟的脏话，一点没变。

波勒克兰无比开怀的看着被束缚的好友：“只要你说，我是你的主人，以后你什么都听我的。我就放开你，给你自由，去任何你想去的地方。不过，我认为，在你看见我的时候，你就哪也不想去了。”

这么好么？格里诺想想，反正说一句也不吃亏，万一真的放了他呢。

他清清嗓子，一字一句如同念药方般的大声捧读：“你是我的主人，以后我什么都听你的。”

哟，这小子最近还真学乖了。

久别重逢的喜悦，让波勒克兰脸红的像喝醉，他扯下格里诺的眼罩，憋笑看着他五颜六色的表情。格里诺暴跳如雷，在床上拼命挣扎，想要跳起来痛打这个混蛋：“你TM敢耍我！快放开老子！老子打死你！”

波勒克兰赶紧站起来，远离激动的格里诺，委屈到无辜的说：“人家只是想听你讲这句话，开个小小的玩笑，不要这么凶。啧，生活终于对你这只小番茄下手了。”

骂够的格里诺瘫倒在床上，到底是贵族少爷，骂脏话想象力有限，他把这些天从在矿坑和斗技场学来的脏话骂个遍。终于骂道没词，嗓子也干的难受，最后说了句：“我还要番茄，喂我吃。”

波勒克兰还是能分辨出他的情绪，格里诺并不是真的生气，只是这些日子的大喜大悲让他此时过于激动。他抱着果篮，继续喂格里诺吃番茄，看得出大少爷真的很想吃，想吃的欲望压倒了发飙。

波勒克兰突然有种老父亲心态，好像自家的熊孩子终于体会到人间疾苦，一夜之间长大成人。等到他确定格里诺情绪平复下来，不会跳起来给他一拳后，慢慢的用钥匙解开了轻钢制的镣铐。

格里诺咕嘟着从床上坐起，发现身上一丝不挂，他嫌弃的瞪了眼好友。揉着勒红的手腕，打量着眼前深红色的华丽房间。他躺在带着帷幔纱帐的四柱床上，旁边有深棕色的牛皮沙发，沙发前的矮桌上放满酒瓶和果品。正对着大床是浴室，琉金雕花双开门大敞着，里面的浴缸正在冒着腾腾热气。

他故作生气的跳下床，毫不客气的走近显然是为他准备的浴室。波勒克兰仍旧坐在床边，对格里诺光溜溜的屁股吹口哨：“你屁股还挺白的，至少比脸白。”

“滚！”

干燥的身体浸入热水的瞬间，皮肤上传来舒适到令人战栗的酥麻。格里诺情不自禁的叹息着，在宽大的浴缸中舒展四肢，像是梦中惊醒般突然跳起来，回头确定波勒克兰确确实实坐在那里，最后没憋住，笑了出来。

生离死别颠沛流离之后，能与最牵挂的人再次相遇，何其幸福。

就为了这一点，格里诺愿意妥协，做佣兵也好，做富豪的情人也罢，听天由命吧。

波勒克兰脱去质地精良的圣虹布衬衫，走进浴室，坐在椅子边，拿了一条毛巾。格里诺也没客气，翻过来背朝他，趴在浴缸边上哼哼着眯起眼睛。波勒克兰认命的摇头，一边给他擦背一边小声抱怨：“这次我才是雇主，你应该给与我相等的尊重。”

格里诺嗤之以鼻：“我做雇主时，你尊重过我吗？”

沐浴完毕，更衣架上挂着一整套黑暗紫色管家燕尾服，穿上后发现分毫不差，显然是为他量身定做的。波勒克兰穿着同样的管家燕尾服，不过是无瑕白色。

他们乘上华丽的陆行鸟车，走出城饶了一圈，来到一道暗门前，在门卫的引领下走过迷宫一般的走廊，最后在一扇巨大的镀金木门前，他扶着门把手对格里诺说：“这里的女人都是名门贵妇。不过我劝你下手时，一定要确定对方未婚。否则，你会知道跟阴谋与暗杀之都乌尔达哈的手段比起来，伊修加德的比武审判是多么光明磊落。”

在门推开的瞬间，格里诺只觉得一阵沙都特有的馥郁香气扑面而来，在这密道之中居然有如同皇宫般灯火辉煌的沙龙。里面的圆桌沙发旁，都坐着衣饰华贵的女性，基本都是人族和拉拉菲尔。四周都是衣着优雅，举止温柔，各色种族的美男子在服侍。

原来这是沙都贵妇们的秘密花园。

波勒克兰显然是熟客，他对路过每一桌的贵妇，都娴熟的行礼，抛媚眼，递飞吻。贵妇们看着他眼神中都满溢着情欲，她们的目光隔着扇子，若有若般的无扫向格里诺。没过片刻，大家都认出来这是斗技场的大明星，据说刚刚被沙蝎众政要以天价买下。

她们都好奇的盯着格里诺，想知道是哪一位幸运儿能拥有这样的荷尔蒙炸弹。

格里诺满头黑线的拉住波勒克兰：“兄弟？你下海了？”

“BINGO~”波勒克兰打了个响指：“不过，我是某位夫人正式的男朋友。”

他们来到一座最大的沙发前，沙发上的贵妇似乎已经久候。她的年纪刚刚好，不会太老也不会太年轻，美艳丰腴，浑身充满成熟女性的风韵，波勒克兰最喜欢的类型。她娇嗔着对波勒克兰伸出手：“您真坏，让我等的好苦~”

波勒克兰捧起她带着巨钻的小手，格里诺以为他要吻手礼，结果他低下头一根根含弄着贵妇的手指。贵妇显然双膝发软，望向波勒克兰的眼里满是荡漾的欲望，那架势，让格里诺几乎以为俩人在这沙发上就要干起来。

波勒克兰松开她的手，矜持的站起身，与刚才撩拨人心的雪都种马判若两人。他优雅的对贵妇行礼，向她引荐身边的格里诺。

很显然，格里诺名不虚传的好相貌和高贵举止让贵妇眼神发亮，他们甚至听见她咽口水的声音。波勒克兰看懂了她的眼神，坐在她身边，轻柔的搂住，让她的目光只看向自己：“你真的想我吗？”

波勒克兰和他的女朋友柔情蜜意的空档，格里诺到处转悠找酒喝。沙龙里的贵妇们热情如火，显然这也不是拘束之地。一位拉拉菲尔族的女士对他产生了强烈的兴趣，他不得不半跪在地上跟这位女士聊天。

女士极其开心：“您比海报上英俊十倍，比在斗技场上性感十倍。可是您的举止偏偏如此文雅，言谈也像个贵族。”说罢，她摘下脖颈上散发着七彩光晕的黑珍珠项链，戴在一直保持在比她矮半头的格里诺的脖颈上：“与您聊天让我极其愉悦，这是您应得的。我只有个小小的请求，您能答应我吗？”

出于根深蒂固尊重淑女的骑士礼仪，格里诺想也不想的答应这位女性拉拉菲尔。结果，原来是女士到了离开的时间，她希望能坐在格里诺的肩膀上并送她上车。

格里诺还是第一次近距离接触拉拉菲尔族，只觉得软绵绵肉嘟嘟像个玩偶，还挺可爱的。送走贵妇后，他才低头看了眼脖颈上的珍珠项链，颗颗都有拇指甲大小，一颗就够云雾街的平民一年的柴米钱。

得。他在心里吐槽着，他怎么也跟着波勒克兰下海了。他人呢？

他像个没头苍蝇一般的挨个房间找，走进一间小休息厅时，他听见休息厅的门里传来夸张的叫床声。他愣了下，听见女人在叫波勒克兰的名字，好吧，看来找对地方了。他拉把椅子，坐在门口，看着那个被叫声震到颤动的门板。

过了十几分钟，衣衫不整的波勒克兰推门而出，看见格里诺时愣了下随即一笑。他拢拢头发，又正正眼罩，最后瘫倒在他对面的椅子上，给自己倒杯酒。

格里诺翻个白眼：“你们真是好兴致。”

波勒克兰领口大敞着，还带着微微喘息：“她有性亢奋症，死去的老公还不行，这些年不知道怎么憋过来的。”

格里诺：“那你满足的了吗？”

波勒克兰眯起金色的独眼：“不是还有你在。要不要试试？”他的目光瞥了眼那扇门，仿佛里面躺着的不是什么贵妇，而是云雾街的妓女，就像他们以前一起嫖的时候：“她嘴上不承认，刚才估计把我想象成你了。”

格里诺想想那贵妇丰满的胸脯，也罢，试试。

他放下酒杯走进房门里，不一会，房间里传来地动山摇的叫床声。

波勒克兰又给自己倒杯酒，感慨着，不愧是格里诺。

隔天，烂醉如泥的俩人在一张床上睡的昏天暗地时，被仆人急切的敲门声唤醒。格里诺不满的咕嘟着，勉强睁开眼，转过身看见男人的八块腹肌，吓得头皮发麻，一下子从床上跳起来。妈呀，吓死他了，原来是枕着波勒克兰的肚子睡着了。

波勒克兰接二连三的噪音和震动也搞的心烦，索性也醒了。

贵妇的贴身管家专程来访，俩人也给予相当的尊重。乘坐带有沙蝎众徽章的陆行鸟车，两人来到高脚丘一座在高地上建造的L房。管家捧上银盘上的两把钥匙，以及房证——波勒克兰和格里诺共同拥有。

哪怕泽梅尔家的大少爷，也被乌尔达哈富豪的阔绰震惊了。

波勒克兰满意的倒在沙发上，打量这装潢精美应有具有的L房，好奇的问：“你昨天对她做了什么？她居然出手就是送你L房？”

格里诺翻着酒柜，寻找好久，心不在焉的说：“能有啥，几个月不碰女人的结果，你试试。”

格里诺也算是见识了什么叫做真正的花花世界。伊修加德的贵族圈，总是太保守，太顾及颜面，排斥新事物。他在这销金窟中，大肆挥霍数月后，突然觉得没劲。

他并不排斥现在为贵妇服务的职业，出卖肉体给贵妇，和以前出卖灵魂给教皇比起来半斤八两。

因为从前有龙族和异端的鲜血，他才觉得美酒醉人疗伤。因为有库尔札斯的苦寒与在生死边缘挣扎的绝望，他才渴求女人温暖甜蜜的怀抱。在经过荒野求生，被人再三贩卖后，他起初也很珍惜再度回到富贵生活，可是时间一久，他觉得乏味了。

他渴求的不是香水，而是鲜血。

他甚至想回斗技场去虐菜那群从前看不上眼的葱花们，也不想再跟贵妇们彬彬有礼的玩爱情游戏。

格里诺面对怎样的美人和财富都眉头紧皱，贵妇们为了能让他露出笑脸，想尽一切办法。在他行吻手礼时，手心中总会多出闪闪发光的宝石。与她们拥抱时，脖颈上总会冷不丁多出冰冷沉重的东西，不用想一定是造型精美的项链。贵妇们为他送上自家厨师做的点心时，打开包装后他会发现盛放糕点的盒子是纯金打造——这种情况下，他不得不报以礼貌的笑意。

他想离开乌尔达哈，去别的地方看看。可是，他舍不得波勒克兰。

波勒克兰在风月场上简直如鱼得水，总是若即若离，让他的女朋友为他痴狂，发疯的为他们撒钱。他们的L房里俨然成了仓库，堆满了各种各样的礼物。他觉得波勒克兰是不会为他放弃如今这种优渥的生活，而他，日复一日的纠结要不要悄悄离开。

他没有想象，有朝一日，会再度见到光之战士。

在罗罗利特的金店里，那位漂亮的女战士正跪在地上，努力的修理着一个金色星红石八音盒。他才发现，原来不穿盔甲的她是如此的纤弱。他甚至走过去，对她弯腰说了句：“您好。”

女战士抬头看看他，脸微微一红，没有停止手中的工作：“你好。”

格里诺感到异常的失望，这个屡次打败他的战士，俨然已经忘记他。他很弱吗？甚至不配被她记住。

“我很喜欢这个八音盒，能卖给我吗？”

女战士愣了下，完成最后的修理步骤，把八音盒捧到他面前：“不卖，送给你。”

格里诺接过这个俨然有些年头，但是做工极其精致的工艺品，小心翼翼的捧起：“这个八音盒是大师手笔，我觉得不能让您白送。”

光之战士擦擦满是灰的手，仰头一笑：“这是送给朋友的礼物。”她转过身对他挥手道别：“再见啦~格里诺，替我向波勒克兰问好。”

看着她洒脱的背影，格里诺心里涌上无法抑制的渴望——渴望光之战士代表的无限自由。

那天晚上，心绪纷乱的格里诺忍无可忍的推开对她求欢的贵妇。贵妇面对如此粗鲁的拒绝，气的破口大骂，毫无风度可言。格里诺拎起衣服，宛如从前被女人赶出房间般顽劣的对她竖起中指，然后吹着口哨离开了。

波勒克兰花了大半夜安抚着被气的大哭的女朋友。

他回到他们的L房，对格里诺说：“就算她比妓女放浪，你也不能像对妓女那样对她。”

格里诺打包好行李，从房子里如山的礼物挑了一堆值钱的细软放进魔法背包，他穿着一身冒险者皮衣，背着他按照溃逃打造的一模一样的巨斧。

“你要去哪？”

格里诺一身冒险者装扮，波勒克兰突然发觉，自从离开伊修加德，他很久没看见格里诺如此神采飞扬的样子。简直就像他们当年宣誓加入苍穹骑士时那般骄傲自豪。

“我要去做个冒险者，哪怕风餐露宿，哪怕死在某个不知名的角落。也比在这当个被人圈养的种马强。朋友，对不起，请原谅我的离开。我希望你能在这找到真正想要的生活。”

波勒克兰无奈的翻个白眼，从兵器架上拿下他的寒冬，不知道从哪里翻出个魔法背包，也开始往里面塞值钱的东西，一边翻一边说：“我早就想走了，我还以为你舍不得走。”

“衣食无忧，不用再卖命，不是你一直渴望的生活吗？”

白痴，波勒克兰在心里骂着，你去哪我就去哪你怎么就不明白呢？

看着波勒克兰干脆利落的打包行李，换好盔甲，格里诺突然想起似的说：“不跟你的女朋友道别吗？她这段日子对我们挺好的。”

“算了，她说什么都会留下我，无论死活。要么用眼泪，要么用毒药。”

两人望着夜色下的L房，冷冷清清没有一丝亮光，在锁上门时，都如释重负的叹口气。他们要走遍海德林的每一个角落，也许，其他伙伴此时也正活在世界的某处，等待他们的寻找。他们还有自由，还有彼此，还有包里一堆沉甸甸的财富。


End file.
